Hand stampers that imprint information from a die onto a sheet of paper or other receiving surface have been used for a very long time. The concept of a self-inking hand stamper that includes a die plate that carries a die and can be pivoted by the user from its retracted, inking position to its forward, stamping position and back again is also very old. Many different types of such self-inking hand stampers have been known.